


Sleep

by Chihibabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dialogue heavy., Fluff, M/M, Prompt I found on tumblr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has been working way too hard with no sleep, so Adam tries to get Matt to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/140920540962/imagine-your-otp

Matt had been sitting at his desk for the past six hours straight, working hard on editing videos. He hasn't moved much from his desk, only to roll his chair over to Adam's desk once, stealing a few of his fries before scooting back to work. His desk was littered with water bottles, and mugs of coffee as the clocked ticked to eleven P.M. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, stretched out, and then leaned forward.

Adam stood, moving to shut off his computer before stretching. Once finished, the man moved quietly to rest his head on top of Matt's head, yawning quietly as he rested his arms just above Matt's chest. His voice soft as he yawned.

"When did you last sleep?"

Matt didn't bother to look up, responding sleepily, "I slept last night, about two hours."

"You need to sleep more." Adam murmured, pressing a lazy kiss on the top of Matt's head, speaking against it now, "This can wait, and you know it."

"Adam..." Matt muttered, rubbing his eyes before tilting his head up, "one more video, alright?"

Adam groaned, and gently shook his head, "Absolutely not."

With that, he moved to spin Matt's chair to face him, grabbing his hands. He moved to pull Matt up, bringing him over to the couch before sitting down, pulling Matt into his lap. With Matt facing him, he pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead, before resting his head on the other man's shoulder. His voice low, sleep creeping up into it, "At least take a nap."

Matt sighed, laughing quietly, "I see that I have no choice in the matter."

"You're right about that, now shut the fuck up and sleep."

Chuckling, Matt hugged Adam's torso, already dozing off, with Adam following soon after.

__

When the duo woke up, it was seven in the morning to the sounds of the door opening, and James and Elyse walking in. The sound of the door opening and the low murmur of voices startled Matt awake, moving to get off of Adam before the man woke up. As Adam woke up, he moved to stand before falling back to the couch, his legs asleep.

"Well fuck." He moaned, moving to rub his legs before hissing from the feel of the pins and needles that come with legs being asleep.

"I'm sorry Adam." Matt said, a hand raising to rub the sleep out of his eyes before speaking again, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. It's just that, you're so warm... you know?" He murmured that last part, looking down slightly.

"Matt it's fine. You slept, that's all that matters, alright?" Adam yawned, slowly standing now before stretching out. "Plus, I didn't mind it at all."

Matt stood now as well, turning to head to his computer before Adam grabbed his hand, chuckling. "Oh no, you're going to eat breakfast, and going home, I'm calling you out for today, and I'm personally taking a half day. I'll see you soon."

"I-"

"No, you're going home. No ifs, no ands and no buts."

Matt chuckled, spinning on his heel before leading to peck Adam, sighing, "I see I can't talk you out of it, I'll see you around noon?"

Adam grunted, moving to find a spare shirt he head at the office before nodding, "Indeed."

As Matt gripped the door handle, he called back, "I love you."

"And I you, Matt. Now go home and rest, alright?"

He nodded, then walked out of the office, yawning as he headed down the stairs, and out to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty dialogue heavy, I'm sorry.


End file.
